godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeoBlade/GE: Final Punishment - chapter 17
God Eater Final Punishment chapter 17: Western Chase After the reunion on the Russia branch, where Baluar, Nia, Wifall, Sigma, Nanako, Leon and Accel were, there was sent 2 subheavys to send the team, making it split, there was other 2 trucks on the route of the first subheavy, the trucks were full of inactive God Arc Soldiers, but more stable and in aa blue/yellow colors but in the first truck there was an odd guy,in a hood holding a heavy sniper gun. While Klaus and Sigma went in 2 motocycles to dont interfere in the subheavys.long time was taken for it but after they walk to the Axl's base, Jormungands and Marduks suddenly appeared. Sigma: HEY! They will be on the way! Sigma tried to strill drive the subheavy,the Jormungandr attacked this whells in order to try to trap him. 3 Marduks were attacking the 2nd Subheavy (were Nia, Nanko and the others are). the 1st truck of the God Arc Soldiers got in action to elp, Nia and Accel were attacking a marduk's head in other to kill him but his skin were too rough to an God Arc's cut. Nanako was managing to kill the 2 marduk's by herself, using an strange God Arc that didnt looked like an this reality's God Arc. The God Arc Soldierswere destrroying the Jormungandrs since they noticed that thheycan take control of the situation, Nia used shock and other traps, managing an easier way to Accel attack it. The first subheavy got to run even knowing that that temporaly they wouyld abandon their mates. Baluar was seeing frustrated by the Aragami attacks but Vaince even abandoning Accel was smiling, as he was enjoying that. Beoblade: Dont worry guys! THey will get in time. Baluar: I know, let's just finish this. The first Subheavy kept walking while the 2nd is behind. There appeared some Demiurge, 2 of them, 3 God Arc Soldiers came out of the 2nd Truck and went to fight them, ther was only one God Arc Soldier left to help. Beobalde said "When hell this will end?" since they didnt seem to stop running. After 5 mninutes, the place got darker, with schemes of an forest and ther was Aragami shadows all over the area but them didnt seem to be really lurking for battle, there was the Han Magala and Garms all over the areas and Chi-Yous flying, staring at they. After some time they found his base, som huge, old lab that was with a broken door. Arthur: Let's go! Beoblade: HEY! Beoblade: it's an obvious trap! How you think that all of the past Aragamis are not attacking us? Axl want us there. Arthur: DONT METTERS!! Arthur kicked the door out, he didnt seen to fear what was there, a thing that both Baluar and Beoblade. Sigma was seeing al ittle odd and Nikolas and Klaus were talking about something about Axl. The God Arc Soldier appeared, the odd man in the God Arc Soldier's truck was still freezed, didnt seems to metter what they was doing. When the group entered the Lab, 2 Fallen Kongous appeared, with 4 Blitz Hannibal behind them. Baluar and Beoblade went to attack one of the Kongous, Baluar in full rage by they lost the 2nd group, Baluar was trying to attack one of theKongous by himself, jumping in his back and attacking his chest. Beoblade was busy facing the other Fallen Kongou, he dropped Serena and went attacking him with his Aragami Devour Arm. Klaus was facing 2 of the Blitz hannibals, while Nikolas facing the others 2. Klaus and Nikolas said "demood eht fo tsoc oht" and they entered in a black Rage Burst state, they got tired fast by that but managaed to kill the 4 B.Hannibals, but another Corrosive Hannibal appeared on Baluar's back, Baluar replied with "Ahh, sh*t", thinking hew was gonna die. ???: Pathetic ???: it's just an Hannibal after all you idiot! Baluar: Uh? Someone shoot and Meteor buller on exact the Corrosive Hannibal's heart, he got completely destroyewd. Baluar: WHo are you? ???: My name is Lyrr, Fenrir got me to help you guys. Watch your back should I say. Beoblade: Wait, you arent that guy that needed to kill Yves? Lyrr: Sadly, yes. Lyrr: We cant waste time here, that guy is probably on the next area. We cant stop here because you wanna your sister around. Baluar: How dare you!?! Beoblade: Peace guys! We are here to fight Axl, not each other in this hell! Baluar: Argh, get your hands of me Beo. I just wont work with this *sshole. Beoblade: You have to! Now let's go normally okay7?! The group kept walking to the center of the base, trying to find Axl but yet with no luck, but after some time, a shadow appeared Axl: FINALLY YOU ALL HAVE ARRIVED!!! Klaus: AXL! To be continued... Category:Blog posts